


The other half of Blood

by AliceCipher26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCipher26/pseuds/AliceCipher26
Summary: Ever since Keith came back from a specific mission he's been different. Keith has started changing showing more signs of his galra heritage. Keith now has to learn how to cope with the new physical and mental change, while Kolivan Thace Ulaz Antok and Krolia guid him.





	1. Chapter 1

(Keith pov)...... I swing my blade at them the other blade. We spare back and forth in the castles training room. Antok was like an older brother to me besides Shiro and Regis. Regis is my half brother and Axca is my twin sister. Antok being bigger swings his tail under me. I jump and duck as he quickly tries to hit me with his blade. I drop mine and he tackles me to the ground. "Give up kit, I win." he grins. I Let out an angry cat like hiss before freeing my hand and swing it across his collar bone. Luckily he backed up getting off of me. he placed a hand over the torn shirt. Dark purple red drips through his fingers. What did I do? I whimper, "kit It's fine I'm alright." Antok said pulling his hand away standing straight as he looks at his blood. What's wrong with me? "kit?-" he turns to me. "I-I'm sorry." i whimper. I grab my knife and rush out. I race down the hall to my room. I rush past Kolivan and my mom. I reach my room and close the door. I sink to the floor and curl up into a ball. They're gonna be really mad at me.

(THird Person!!)

Kolivan and Krolia rush to the training deck to see Antok speed walking down the hall covering a bloody scratch mark on his collar bone. "What the quiznak happened!?" kolivan yells bringing an arm around his mate and helping apply pressure. "Kolivan, I'm fine Keith accidentally let his galra side out and he clawed me. It's not that deep." Antok said and hiss in pain. "Come, I'll clean your wond, Krolia you should go find Ulaz." Kolivan said. Krolia nods and heads off to find the healist. She runs around letting out a small noise till Ulaz comes out of a room alert with Thace by his side, he spots Krolia heading his way. "Krolia? What's wrong?" he asked, she points down the hall "Antok is hurt. Kolivan would like you to look at it." He nods and the two males take off. A sad panic distress call echos through the hall, She follows it, picking up speed as it gets louder. It comes to a room, Keith's room. Knocks on the door. "Keith? My kit what happened? Let me in." She said trying the pad lock, but the door doesn't move. The cries soften. The door cracks open, Keith was wrapped up in a blanket with it over his head and like a human child would. His mark was more purple and the white of his eyes were gone replaced with the same purple color of his eye and his pupils were now cat like slits. He had a small amount of blood on his neck and cheek along with it on his fingers with a little flesh in his nails. He was no longer in his galra suit, he wore a long shirt that covered his thighs. "my poor kit," Krolia pulls the door open a little more pulling Keith into her arms. She take him to the bed and sits down pulling the small hybrid into her lap. "I'm sorry, i swear I didn't mean to hurt him" Keith sobs into her shoulder. Krolia rubs his back and purrs trying to calm him down.


	2. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes lots of cuddles and Keith acting like a child

Kolivan licks Antok’s wound clean while telling Ulaz how he had required the scratch marks. The Paladins come through the door into the common room laughing but stop when they see Anton on the couch with Kolivan licking the wound. “Holy shit what happened to you?” Pidge asked sitting down next to the mates. “Keith and Antok Were sparing when his Galra side came out and clawed me. It wasn’t intentional, the marks aren’t deep. He’ll heal.” Kolivan said before nuzzling Antok’s shoulder who lets out a low purring sound. “Where is Keith?” Lance asks not amused. He knows Keith needs to get his ass back here and apologize. He always got the attention. “Keith might have ran to his room. Krolia is probably with him trying to calm him down from his panic state so he may approach with an apology.” Kolivan said. “Go easy on the kit. He did not mean to hurt me. You know how kits are when they don’t get their way in a fit.” Antok huffs. “He still needs to apologize though.” Lance said crossing his arms. “He got out of control so he should suck it up and say he’s sorry.” Lance bluntly said. “He will in time. But first the kit needs to calm down and come to his senses.” Ulaz said.

“I’m confused, even though it was an accident I would be mad at Keith. Are you not mad at him? He’s mature enough.” Hunk asked. The Galrans look at each other confused. “Keith is still, how would you put it? A child by galra standards he looks to be about three years old maybe four. Our young mature differently. He might be 20 years old to you humans but to us he’s still a kit. We do not punish accidents if they realize their mistake. We give them time to process and have them approach on their own.” Thace explains. The door slides open. Krolia walks in with Keith at her side with a blanket over his head like a hood. He clenched the fabric and steps behind his mother wishing to hide away. Keith let’s out a small hic up before letting go of his mother and approaches the group. He stops in front of Antok as another hiccup leaves his throat.  
“I-I’m Sorry. I *hic* didn’t mean to *hic hic* to hurt you.” He said shyly. Antok face soften. He uses his tail to pull Keith closer and set him next to him. Antok nuzzles into his hair accepting the apology. He pulls Keith to his side and they cuddle. Kolivan gets up leaving the two. Keith purrs comfortably drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Third person)) Keith stood there listening to Allura plan to take down Zarkon and Lotor. Keith had recently grown large purple cat like ears and a long gray light purple tail which Pidge says it looks like a really long chinchilla tail. Antok told him that it can be used for whipping at appointments from behind and it’s good for kits to hang onto so they don’t stray away from their mothers. Keith’s tail taps on the tile floor impatiently. He’s bored. He’s been bored. Regis can tell as well that his little brother is become irritable. Regis lets out a low growl and gently nudged Keith with his tail. Keith hits him back. They go back and forth until Regis jumps on Keith playfully growling. Keith pushes him off and jumps on him biting his tail gently. Keith was whipped off and pinned having his ears tugged at. They roll around and chase each other on all fours. The Paladins watch at the entertainment, their friend was running around like a cat, jumping and playing with his brother.   
Krolia chuckles. Antok let out a small noise Regis picks it up. Antok jumps joining the two in a game of tag Regis currently it. He tackles Antok and runs away.   
“Is this normal?” Shiro asks. “Very normal for kits to play like this. It helps with escape in enemy territory.” Krolia says. “Keith’s body is especially good for it. He’s much harder to catch due to his size.” Thace explains. “It will be much more interesting to see if they had obstacles. Thankfully that can be arranged. It’s quiet interesting see Keith play like a Altean toddler.” Coran said.   
“Why don’t we take them to the training deck. Coran can set up a course for them.” Allura suggests. The others nod. “I’m sure the others can benefit from learning to play with the kits. Helps reflex.” Krolia said. They head down to the training deck with Keith Regis and Antok. They stop to catch their breath and laugh for a while. Coran types a few buttons and the training deck changes into an obstical course. “Pidge Lance and Hunk why don’t you guys join them while Allura and I Continue to talk over the plan.” Shiro said. He and Allura were tackled down by the one and only Keith. He laughs and runs away before stopping to look behind him.   
“It appears he wants you guys to play as well. Training g with him for a while won’t hurt. Give it a shot. It’s not often kits have groups to play with. And it’s good for bonding.” Ulaz said running to chase Keith. Lance Hunk and Pidge run off to join. Keith jumps from block to block and onto a bar he perches there for a second.   
“Keith?! How did you get up there?!” Pidge yells from a wobbling block below. “I jumped!” He calls and jumps to another bar onto a platform. He was tackled by Ulaz and slips off the platform. Keith twists his body as he falls landing on his feet. They all run around. The Paladins finally getting use to running around going through the obstacles faster. Pidge and Hunk eventually stopped not able to keep up anymore. Keith tags Allura and runs away. They continue to chase till they were able to run without a problem. But the other three soon stop and collapse on the floor. Keith slows down and comes trotting their way peering over them. Regis Antok and Ulaz stop For a break.   
“How.....gag! Can...... you run.... Huuuuu.... like that.....” Pidge pants and huffs out. Keith sits down. Lance raises an arm only to let it flop back onto the cold tile. “You should all shower. We can continue after you have recovered.”  
Keith let’s out a tiny kitten like yawn making a small mewl sound. Krolia comes to his side pulling the hybrid up. She helps Regis up and held the boys hands. “I think they need their naps.” She said taking the boys down the hall to find the bathrooms. “Nap...sounds good.” Lance says. “You are also children if a nap for you is needed we can continue over dinner.” Ulaz said. “We are, so out of shape.” Allura huffs. Kolivan grins and helps the sweaty kids up to their feet. They take them too their rooms to let them shower. Keith takes a shower with Regis washing each other. Keith bites Regis’s tail wanting to play again. Regis shakes his head with a smile and turns off the water. They get out. Krolia wraps them in towels. Regis goes off to dry himself off and shake the water from his body. While Krolia rubs the towel over Keith’s body. He spots Regis shaking water from his head, Keith shakes out his hair out trying to copy. The boys get dress in fresh clothes. And go lay in a comfy blanket pillow like nest with their mother and sister. Krolia purrs and Keith let’s out another mewling yawn before drifting to sleep. The door to the room opened Kolivan comes in with Thace Antok and Ulaz. The all curl up and cuddle watching the kids sleep. Axca woke up from her nap already. Sitting quietly as her brother’s sleep. The Paladins all shower getting in clean clothes before passing out on their beds.  
About two hours later Hunk woke up and head to the kitchen to make dinner. Coran was in the kitchen cleaning up. “Your wake! About time. I made a few drinks that will help any soreness.” Coran said giving him a cup of what looks like a magenta color smoothie. Hunk takes it with a smile and drinks it. It was cold and sweet with a mashed fruit texture. “This is really good. Thanks.” Hunk smiles drinking the rest already feeling his soreness slip away.   
“Alright now lets get dinner ready!” He said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.   
Coran helps Hunk preparing dinner. By the time dinner is ready everyone was awake. After everyone had Coran drink they all felt better. Sniffs it first before trying it. Keith opens his mouth letting the substance spill from his mouth back into his dish. Axca is trying not to swallow. “Keith!” Krolia yells and licking his face cleaning him up. Axca soon following by spitting it out.   
“Ew! Keith!” Lance groans. “It’s weird.” Keith said.  
“May I Hunk?” Regis ask. Hunk nods. Regis head to the kitchen taking the two cups with him. He came back with two water pouches with a weird straw. “Kits are still allowed to drink from bottles. So try this.” He hands Keith and Axca the pouches. They happily try drinking down the substance. Keith pulls his legs up crossing them in the chair. “What did you do?” Coran asked. “I added the white substance in the fridge. I believe you said it care from Kaltanecker.” Allura and Coran go pale. Coran quickly snatched the poaches. “DONT DRINK THAT!” He said. Keith huffs reaching for the poach making a small distress sound Axca pouts. The Paladins burst into laughter unable to control themselves. “Is it something wrong?” Kolivan asked.   
Once the teens calm down they do their best to explain “hehe the white stuff from Kaltenecker is milk. Kaltencker is a female cow so she can make milk for her young but we can also drink it.” Lance said. “What he means is that it’s not a reproductive organ. Her milk is equivalent to breast milk. To feed babies.” Pidge adds on holding her stomach. Coran gives back the pouches and clears his throat. “I might have over reacted”. Keith sucks on his drink and Axca tilts her head back. “Keith’s kinda cute like this.” Hunk said. The hybrid looks at his teammate. His pupils round out a little making the other awe at him. Keith put down the poach and eats some food.   
Kolivan talks to Allura and Shiro about the plan.   
“I think it might be best if the kit returns with us until he is able to understand his Galra side and mature a bit more.” Kolivan said. Allura nods and Shiro agrees. “It will be good for him to understand himself. I think it was his Galra instincts that made it hard for him to socialize with other humans.” Shiro said. they nod. The plan is set then.


End file.
